


Night Train(gift for MrsMCrieff)

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Molly had fallen asleep Sherlock had managed to manoeuvre them both under the covers and he lay, in the darkness, holding Molly and enjoying listening to the repetitive rattle of the train on the tracks. There was something infinity soothing about it, the darkness, the noise, the feel of Molly sleeping in his arms. He had been right to come. He'd been fighting his own feelings and emotions for so long and now, after this, he couldn't for the life of him understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Train(gift for MrsMCrieff)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMCrieff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/gifts).




End file.
